


Miraculous Life and Acceptance

by Sakura_Aiko_Amaya



Series: Miraculous: Tales of Pan Ladybug and Trans Chat Noir [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Background DJWifi, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Chloe is a bitch, Chloe is his cousin, Emilie and Audrey are sisters, Emilie and Sabine are childhood friends, F/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Pan Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Trans Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, nothing new about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Aiko_Amaya/pseuds/Sakura_Aiko_Amaya
Summary: *When he was three, Adrien knew something was different about him.*Follow Adrien and Marinette as they grow up together and become the Heroes of Paris. And purrhaps more than just friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this story to pay tribute to my son, who I love very much, and I am very proud of him. Most of the knowledge I'll be using in this story is based on the United States (since that's where I live). I will also be making some guesses as to how some situation will be dealt with.

When he was three, Adrien knew something was different about him. But he couldn't put it into words yet. So he stayed quiet. When he was five, he told his mom "I'm a boy, but I don't have a boys body. Why?"

To Emilie Agreste's surprise, Gabriel walked into the room at that very moment and said: "Do you want a boys body?"

"Papa, can I?"

Gabriel merely states "One day when you are old enough, we will make sure you have the best boys body ever."

Adrien runs over to his father and hugs him tight "Do I have to wait until then to change my name or wear boys clothes?"

Emilie shakes her head and walks over "No, dear. You don't. We can go shopping for boys clothes tomorrow, ok Adrienne?"

"Can I just be called Adrien?"

Both parents respond "Yes."

The next few weeks were a whirlwind of activity. From doctors appointments to fighting to legally changing Adrienne's name to Adrien before the school year starts to buying clothes, shoes, and toys from the boy's section to registering him in public school under his new name. A lot was going on in young Adrien's life, but it all made him happy. 

 

* * *

On his first day of school, his mom insisted on walking him to school. They stopped at their favorite bakery just down the street from their house. "Bonjour Sabine," Emilie says as they walk in.

"Bonjour Emilie. Bonjour Adrien. What would you like?"

While his mom was busy with Aunt Sabine at the counter, Adrien was looking around as always trying to decide what he wanted for breakfast. Everything always smells so good. He normally waits to go upstairs to see his best friend Marinette and eat breakfast with her but then he heard the sounds of her crying. So he ran past the counter and through the back door that led to the stairs. He quickly turns his head and spots her sitting on the third to last step, knees pulled up to her chest, and face in her hands.

He walks over and places a hand on her shoulder. She jumps at the contact but doesn't scream, not anymore at least. She slowly raises her head and Adrien was, as always, treated to the prettiest bluest eyes he has ever seen. In a soft voice, she asks: "Adrien? What are you doing here so early?"

Adrien flashes a big smile "It's our first day of first grade today, and maman brought me here for breakfast. She's busy talking to your mom up front. I didn't mean to startle you, I just wanted to try an comfort you."

"Oh, it's alright. You know I'm always jumpy. Umm. Maman said that I was going to walk to school with you since she couldn't leave the shop."

Before either, one of them could say another word Emilie and Sabine appear in the doorway. "Aw, look, Sabine, aren't they cute together."

Sabine giggles "So it seems. Marinette, go grab your backpack, school starts in a half hour."

Marinette wipes her eyes. "Okay, maman."

* * *

 

As they walk out of the bakery, Adrien holds out his hand. "Marinette you know you can hold my hand if you want too." Marinette's eyes go wide for a second before a soft smile graces her face and she gently places her hand in his. His hands are warm, soft, and small. Though not as small as hers. This simple gesture always surprises her when he does it. She thinks it's because it's a new thing Adrien does with her. Even though he has been doing this for six months, it still feels new, like he just started today.

Marinette walks side by side with Adrien, while his mom walks a few steps behind them. Several minutes later they are walking through the front door of the school. On the playground, several groups of kids are already running and screaming causing Marinette to squeeze Adrien's hand in fear. Adrien pulls her into a hug and whispers in her ear "Don't worry. I'll protect you." Marinette nods and turns to look around once more. Aunt Emilie is talking to a blonde woman that Marinette has seen in magazines before and a few times at Adrien's house but can't remember her name.

"Adrienneakins!" The nickname echoes across the yard and Adrien flinches. Marinette, too, freezes at the voice. It's one she knows all too well. The playground park bully and her own personal tormentor Chloe Bourgeois. Soon Chloe appears in their line of sight. She launches herself at Adrien, smacking Marinette in the face, effectively pushing her away from Adrien. "Oh Adrienne, I didn't think I would see you today. Come you must sit next to me in class."

Adrien carefully dislodges himself from her grasp "Umm, Chlo, first, my name is Adrien. Second, you've known for weeks I was coming to school today. And third, I'm going to be sitting next to Marinette." Adrien turns toward Marinette, who landed on the ground, to help her up. "You ok, Mari?" Marinette nods her head slightly trying to minimize her movements so hopefully, Chloe won't hurt her again.

Chloe, however, saw the movement. But that's not what made her mad. _How dare that no good low-class trash be anywhere near my sweet cousin Adrienne let alone touch her_ Chloe stomps forward and goes to push Marinette back to the ground _where she belongs_ when Adrien steps in front of her. Making her trip over her own feet, though she didn't fall. "Adrienne, why are you standing up for that low-class peasant? You should be hanging out with me and ignoring her."

Adrien's gaze hardens and his voice rose slightly, just enough for his mom and Aunt Audrey to hear what he had to say "Well Chloe let me say this. Marinette is not a low-class peasant, she is my best friend. And I will always stand up for Marinette and any other friends I make. Just because we are family, doesn't mean you can disrespect my friends or my personal feelings. My name is Adrien, NOT Adrienne. I've had enough of you calling me by the wrong name. Now I will be sitting with Marinette, and I will be hanging out with Marinette while at school. I see you every other night for family dinners. And now we go to the same school, so I'll see you more often. Now if you will excuse me." Adrien turns to lead Marinette to the classroom when Chloe opens her mouth.

"I will NOT excuse you, Adrienne. We are family, that overrules any and all friendships. And I'm not calling you by a wrong name. I'm calling you by your proper name. Having us call you Adrien is just a phase, just like wearing boys clothes and your so-called friendship with her. So I refuse to call you by anything other than Adrienne. Now you will sit with me in class and you will stop being friends with that piece of trash!" Chloe screams at the top of her lungs.

"Chloe!" shout both Emilie and Audrey causing Chloe's skin to turn pale. The sounds of both women walking over drummed in her ears.

Emilie walked pasted Chloe and kneels down next to Adrien and Marinette, pulling them into a hug. "Are you guys ok?" she whispers as she kisses the top of both their heads.

Marinette's body shakes as she says "I'm not sure." Marinette wants to say no she's not ok because Chloe has never called her names in public before. But having Adrien defend her so courageously all while telling Chloe off for disrespecting him, floods her with all kinds of emotions. _I've never seen Adrien get so mad at her before. And I've had a front row seat to every fight they have had since they are mostly fighting about me or most recently Adrien's feelings._

Adrien wraps his arms around her as best he can while they are still in his mom's arms. Marinette's body slumps into his as a soft sob escapes her. Both Emilie and Adrien squeeze her tighter. Emilie lets go and carefully leads them to the classroom.

The room is sparsely populated. Only the teacher and two other students occupy the room since the class won't start for another ten minutes. The teacher nods his head as they walk in to find their seats. Luckily for both Marinette and Adrien, the teacher had assigned students their seats for the year. And their seats were with the other two students in the room in the middle towards the front.

A girl with reddish hair and glasses and a boy wearing a hat, glasses, and DJ headphones around his neck, waved at them as they sat down.

"Marinette, how would you like to join Adrien and I for lunch all this week? I'll make sure your mom and dad say yes."

"Umm. Okay, that sounds nice. So I'll see you at lunch auntie?"

"Yes, you will. I'll see you both soon." Emilie kisses their cheeks and walks out of the room.

When the door closes the red-haired girl speaks up "Hey I'm Alya. And that's Nino. We both saw you stand up to that brat. She was wrong to dismiss your feelings. You should be called by the name you want to be called and wear what you want and be friends with who you want."

Adrien was taken back by Alya's words. So it took him a moment to reply. "Thank you."

"Hey, dude can I ask you a question?"

"Umm, Nino, right? If it makes me feel weirded out can I refuse to answer?"

"Oh yeah, dude. That's fine by me."

"Ok. Go ahead."

"How long have you felt wrong in your body?"

"Umm, honestly I first noticed it when I was three but didn't know how to bring it up. It was just last month I told my parents. And they have been on my side. So has Marinette. She's the one who helped me figure out what was wrong and helped me gain the courage to tell my folks. She's been my best friend forever."

Marinette's flushes at his words. "I just wanted you to smile again," she whispers. Adrien flashes her a bright smile and gets a soft one in return.

"Hey, so I say we become friends and stand up to Chloe as a group when needed." Alya states.

"Here here," Nino says with a wave of his hand.

"Well, what do you say Mari? Should we do it?" Adrien asks quietly, already seeing the panic in her eyes.

"Sure?" She doesn't sound sure, and only Adrien caught the slight tremor in her voice. Alya and Nino are too excited about having two new friends to notice that Adrien has grabbed Marinette's hand on the desk to stop it from shaking while whispering in her ear to remember to breathe.

* * *

 

As the class got underway, Chloe keeps glaring at them from across the room. And Marinette keeps trying to hide from her gaze. Adrien just rubs circles on her upper back whispering about happier times and how much fun they can have at their next slumber party this weekend. Alya and Nino overheard that.

"Dude," Nino whispers "can we get in on that?"

Adrien looks shocked "What, the slumber party?"

"Yeah," says Alya "our friendship will really start blooming then."

Marinette shakes her head "N..no. Not thi...this t..time."

Alya and Nino look hurt. So Adrien quickly explains "Marinette doesn't trust new people easily. Chloe made sure of that. So just give her some time to get to know you guys here in school. Then maybe we can hang out at the arcade or the park. Then we can work towards all four of us having a sleepover."

Once Adrien mentioned Chloe's name, Alya and Nino understood Marinette's response completely, even without all the extra words, though they did help.

Before Alya or Nino can reassure Marinette that they will respect her wishes, the teacher announces that for the next hour and a half, before lunch, will be arts and crafts time. Marinette quickly reaches into her backpack and pulls out her sketchbook and a sailor moon pencil bag which is bulging with charcoal and color pencils. She flips the sketchbook quickly, finding a blank page, she starts sketching. Adrien looks at Marinette with a soft smile before pulling out his own sketchbook and sailor moon bag. Which just happens to be the color swap of Mari's.

Alya and Nino look in amazement as Marinette sketches beautiful and highly detailed drawing. They watch as she finishes sketching a sunset wedding almost photograph-like quality in the small square that she started the image with while Adrien sketches animals, mostly cats, dogs, birds, and hamsters with surprising detail. Adrien knew he wasn't as good as Marinette, but with her help, he had gotten better.

As he starts trying and fails to sketch what he wants to be for Halloween since people and clothes are harder for him to draw, he sees a finger tap on the corner of the page, so he looks up. Alya moves her hand from his sketchbook and points at Marinette's. What he sees stops his heart. It's the costume he had been trying to draw for the past twenty minutes. And she drew him in it, but not as he looks now. It's a more mature masculine looking version of himself, drawn exactly as he himself sees in his mind. He has only mentioned this once and definitely not with this much detail.

When Marinette sees that she has caught Adrien's attention. She shyly pushes the sketchbook to him and lifts up the corner of the page before the drawing of him. He knows without words what she has drawn is to be a secret at least for now. So he props up his sketchbook and lifts the page just enough to see the image. And it's breathtaking. It's her in a similar type of costume and just like his own, it shows a more mature though feminine version of herself. She taps the corner again signaling for him to turn the page, so he does. And this drawing makes him feel full of warmth and happiness. It's them as they are now in the same costumes as drawn before though it's more simple and childlike. Just perfect for Halloween.

He closes the sketchbook and slides it back to her, and a smile almost too big for his face is sent her way. She returns it with a blushing red face and a bright smile.

As the bell rings signaling the lunch break, the teacher released the class one table at a time. When their table was called Adrien stood up and held his hand out for Marinette. She took it and together they walked out of the class with Alya and Nino right behind them. Chloe's table would be the last let out of class. Adrien and Marinette made their way over to the front office to wait for his mom while Alya and Nino went to the cafeteria. Emilie picks them up and they walk to the cafe down the street.

* * *

 

 

Adrien talks while Marinette eats quietly. This becomes the norm throughout the week during lunch. For Friday, Emilie decides to do something different. Thursday night while she is helping Adrien with his homework she asks "Is Marinette doing okay at school?"

Adrien looks up with a big smile on his face "Oh yeah! She is one of the smartest people in the class, much like Max and Sabrina. And during arts and crafts time she amazes everyone who sees her drawings."

"That's nice to hear, but that's not exactly what I meant. How is she doing socially?"

"Oh! Well, it's too soon for her to be comfortable with anyone else."

"Why? She used to be so outgoing."

"Chloe hurt her. Now Mari only trusts me."

"What happened? And why am I just now hearing about this?"

"She asked me not to tell. She didn't want to lose my friendship because of Chloe."

"Adrien, I need you to tell me what happened. I will make sure no matter what you and Marinette will always be friends."

"Well, ok. During the last Christmas party, Chloe, Marinette and I were hanging out in her room. I ended up falling asleep somewhat, though I could still hear what was going on. Chloe started telling Marinette that she was only invited because her parents were the caterers. And that no one really wanted to be her friend because who would want to be friends with bakery scraps. I jumped up and yelled at Chloe for the first time ever to shut up. That you don't get to hurt my best friend just because you feel like it.

I dragged Marinette out of there and into the piano room. I played all her favorite songs that I knew how to play. And told her that I would never abandon her because of Chloe. She was scared that Chloe's father would send her away because Chloe asked for it. Since we have seen Chloe do something just like that with one of the employees at the hotel. I tried to convince her that both you guys and her parents would never let that happen. But when I left to use the restroom Chloe found her. I don't know what was said, Mari won't tell me. All I know is that Chloe has called her names and has hit her or pushed her ever since. And it has been the reason for almost all of our fights. The most recent ones have been about me being a boy and Chloe refusing to honor my wishes."

"I think I'll let your father and your aunt deal with your uncle and cousin. I want to do something really nice for Marinette. And I want you to help me. Since tomorrow is a half day for you at school, after lunch the three of us will go do stuff just for Marinette. How does that sound?"

Adrien hugs her tightly. "Oh thank you, mom! Marinette will be so happy!" Emilie smiles at her son as she makes plans in her head for tomorrow.


	2. The Summer before 9th grade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several years have passed since Marinette and Adrien started school. Somethings have changed, both good and bad. What hasn't changed is the fact that Marinette and Adrien are the best of friends.
> 
> However when something devastating happens that causing their world to crumble. Will their friendship suffer or will it bloom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied character death warning.

( _Thoughts/Sounds_ ) (Text or Handwritten messages)

 

Ever since that first week of first grade, every new school year, Emile would take Adrien and Marinette to school in the morning, to lunch in the afternoon, and home. And going home usually means going to the bakery first to hang out and do homework. Sometimes staying for dinner then going back to the mansion they called home. It became part of Adrien's schedule that he looked forward to.

Thanks to his father's influence, he'll be able to start the hormone replacement therapy once he turns 14, instead of having to wait until he was 16. The dose will be 1/3rd of the normal starting dose, but Adrien was not complaining. Both his mother and Marinette were learning how to give him his injections since he hadn't gotten over the 'incident' that occurred during the last years annual physical. It wasn't an injection, but a botched blood draw can still be very traumatic. 

Since Adrien was so far blessed with a flat-ish chest and his facial features could be that of a young boy instead of the teenager he was, his father turned him into the face of his fashion brand. Adrien has been a model for three years now. And he hated it, but he only ever told Marinette his true thoughts. 

Emilie could tell that her son hated modeling, but when it's the only time Gabriel spends with him. She knows Adrien will do it so long as he can please his father. And it breaks her heart. She consults with Duusuu (the Kwami that powers her peacock brooch) on a nightly basis on what to do next. And every night Duusuu begs her not to transform and use her powers of persuasion to change Gabriel's mind because it won't work (because he's been wearing Nooroo's pin for as long as she has worn the brooch.).

And every time Emilie becomes Madam Plume, a little more of her soul gets trapped in the brooch. It's a point of contention between Duusuu and Emilie. Duusuu warns her that each time could be her last because using a damaged Miraculous is nothing more than a death sentence for the user. Her body would continue to live until it's natural death, but without her soul, it's more like an empty shell.

With one month left before Adrien starts 9th grade, Emilie grows ill and everyone knows despite her best effort. Duusuu has hidden her Miraculous in Adrien's room, in a small crawl space under the bookshelves on the second level. 

Adrien and Marinette spend every morning and evening with Emilie, telling all about what they did that day, what they plan to do with Alya and Nino the next, and where they should go for lunch when school starts. It all makes Emilie smile, even though every word breaks her heart into pieces. 

With two weeks left until the new school year starts, Emilie finally admits to Gabriel what she has done, what has lead to her illness. 

Gabriel looks both offended and shocked. He had never considered that the feathers that Nooroo kept away from him came from his own wife. He demanded Duusuu tell him how to reverse the effects only to be told that it is now too late.

This only made him turn his rage on poor Nooroo, who told him that there may be a way to restore Emilie. If only they could go and find the guardian, he can repair Duusuu Miraculous and that would save Emilie. Gabriel refused to let either Kwami out of his sight again. So Nooroo told him about the legend of the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous, and how if combine they can grant the user one wish. But that if it works, it may place their son in the same coma as Emilie will fall into any day now. 

With this new knowledge, Gabriel quickly sets about refitting their bunker with a specialized glass coffin to safely store Emilie's body, along with all the necessary equipment to keep her body fed and bowels in use. 

Gabriel has Nathalie plan their trip to Tibet to 'see a specialist on Emilie condition'. Upon which Gabriel himself will be seen. Meanwhile, Emilie will be transferred to the underground bunker to spend her magical coma until Gabriel makes his wish. 

Emilie sees her son and her future daughter in law for the last time, one week before school starts. Hugs, kisses, and tears abound.

Emilie whispers in Marinette's ear "Do whatever you need to, to make sure Adrien gets what he needs for his transitioning. I've already transferred all the money out of my personal account and into one in your name. Sabine has everything you and Adrien could need. I don't trust Gabriel to keep his promise to Adrien. So YOU need to make sure it still happens. The doctor Adrien is currently seeing already knows to defer to Sabine when it comes to Adrien's health.

Stay by my boy's side. He will need you now more than ever. I don't know what kind of treatment I will undergo but just in case something happens and I don't make it back. Grab my peacock brooch from the small crawl space under Adrien's shelves on the second level. Grab it as soon as we leave, that space is to small for my hands to fit but yours should fit just fine." When Marinette nodded and mouthed 'I will'. Emilie let herself be pushed out of the house by Nathalie to the awaiting car. Gabriel already sitting in the back.

Emilie hopes that the image of her babies crying haunts Gabriel every night. And with her final conscious thought as the car pulls away, she prays to whatever deity will listen, to give her son and daughter in law the fighting chance to keep Gabriel from getting those Miraculous and making that wish. Even if it means she never sees her boy become the man he always wanted to be. Or even miss what Marinette designs for her wedding dress. 

* * *

 Marinette quickly runs into Adrien's room and up to the second level. And by the grace of the gods, she finds Duusuu Miraculous, though Duusuu is in a deep slumber. One that can only be awakened by the guardian. Marinette knows that there must be something special about this brooch for Emilie to hide it and only want her to find it. When Adrien walks into his room and closes the door, Marinette shows him what his mom asked her to keep safe. Adrien's lips tip up slightly. It warmed him that his mama wanted the girl he wanted to marry to have her favorite brooch.

Adrien's only request is that Marinette not wear the brooch until his mama comes home to see her wearing it. Marinette agrees and puts it in her small purse for safe keeping. Adrien packs an away bag since he will be staying with Marinette for the next few weeks.

With bags in hand, Adrien and Marinette walk towards the bakery, his home away from home. And with their backs to the mansion they don't see his father's car return, nor do they see the Gorilla and Nathalie carry Emilie's soulless body back into the Agreste mansion, nor the evil intent that is clear in Gabriel's eyes.

Nooroo shivered due to Gabriel's darken aura, and quickly succumbed to his will. This was the first time Gabriel had called upon the transformation. And the power he felt was intoxicating. Though feeling no worthy pathetic soul, he de-transformed and decided to wait til school drama could start.

* * *

 Not too far from the Agreste mansion, in an old Chinese massage parlor, an old man and his floating turtle turn to each other. "Master, it is as I feared. Nooroo has fallen into the hands of a desperate man again."

"It is time for Tikki and Plagg to join us once more. Come Wayzz, we must find the new welders of the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous." The old man stands, grabbing his cane and walking out the door. Wayzz flies into the hidden shirt pocket and uses his senses to try and detect those who would work well with the strongest of all the Kwami. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Spoiler for Stormy Weather 2: Emile Agreste isn't dead. She is in an endless sleep. (AKA: a coma. Maybe magically induced?)


End file.
